


Спасти шерифа Роджерса

by KatrinaKeynes, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel (Comics), Westworld (TV)
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Drama, Earth-51920, Gen, M/M, a bit of angst, android!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Спасти шерифа Стивена Гранта Роджерса невозможно. Тони Старк пытался. Тони Старк пытается до сих пор.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Спасти шерифа Роджерса

Тони выбирает белую шляпу.

Конечно, все эти разговоры о цветовой дифференциации — не более, чем необоснованные слухи. Гость мог дослужиться до шерифа и носить шляпу чёрную, как полуночь. Шальной убийца мог как ребёнок радоваться каждому новому кровавому пятну на светлых полях.

Тони Старк выбирает белую шляпу, потому что такую же подарила ему мама в далёком детстве, когда он был помешан на робототехнике, «Мире Дикого Запада» и всём, что с ним связано. Не то чтобы многое с тех пор изменилось: Энтони Эдвард Старк всё так же приходит в здание «Делоса», следует за девушкой, которая совсем не похожа на андроида, но определённо им является, в комнату с экипировкой, а после садится на поезд, и тот несёт его в сердце одного из главных современных чудес света. Разве что платит Старк теперь из своего кармана.

На бумаге «Мир Дикого Запада» звучит довольно блекло: подумаешь, парк с андроидами, как будто любой из Диснейуорлдов сейчас не может похвастаться тем же. Принцесс штампуют пачками: программировать и чинить их куда проще, чем связываться с актёрскими профсоюзами и доплачивать за любой чих не в ту сторону. Но диснеевские андроиды и в подмётки не годятся тем, что ждут гостей в «Мире Дикого Запада». 

Подружиться с шерифом Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом — легче лёгкого. Достаточно сойти с поезда в Таймли, пройти мимо салуна, доходного дома, проигнорировать ругающихся из-за карты сокровищ стариков и поймать улепётывающего с сумкой вдовы Барнс мальчишку. Он постоянно оглядывается, потому сделать это несложно. Шериф Роджерс появится из-за угла почти сразу же, а пару минут спустя к вам подбежит и вдова Барнс — её муж был помощником шерифа, и её квестовая линия связана с живущим неподалёку химиком, индейцами и долгой дорогой. Старк так никогда и не добрался до финала.

Не заметить шерифа Стивена Гранта Роджерса может только слепой: инженеры над ним постарались. Говорят, он — один из старейших андроидов в компании, вот только впервые Тони Старк сталкивается с ним на свой тридцатый день рождения. Может, раньше он был каким-нибудь фермером на другой стороне каньона, — парк куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд — а, может, его списали из соседних аттракционов. В них Старк почти не заглядывает: здешняя Япония скучна, а в Индии постоянные проблемы с климат-контролем. Уже позже он узнаёт, что шериф Роджерс был когда-то солдатом в парке, где не прекращается Вторая Мировая. Туда Старк не заглядывал никогда.

Спасти шерифа Стивена Гранта Роджерса невозможно. Тони Старк пытался. Тони Старк пытается до сих пор.

Сюжетная линия Таймли неразрывно связана со смертью шерифа, и он умирает тысячей разных способов. Как должен по сюжету — от пули в сердце, потому что перешёл дорогу настоящей власти города. Падает с лошади и ломает шею. Давится яблоком. Тонет в реке.

В один особо неудачный день рождения Старк поёт под окнами шерифа любовные баллады, а потом затаскивает его выпить в салун и причитает о том, что люди здесь не имеют права быть такими скучными. Шериф Роджерс умудряется продержаться дольше обычного — чтобы умереть от укуса змеи, каким-то чудом оказавшейся внутри салунного фортепиано.

Шерифа Стивена Гранта Роджерса невозможно уговорить покинуть Таймли. Не работает ни лесть, ни разумные доводы, ни все остальные глупости, что приходят Старку в голову. Он пытается обойти систему не только внутри, но и снаружи, однако в «Делосе» секреты охраняют лучше, чем Декларацию Независимости. Может, если бы он здесь так не примелькался, то смог бы получить в «Делосе» работу, а там бы уж хорошенько поговорил со сценаристами. А, может...

***

В инженерном отделе делосовского «Мира Дикого Запада» снова принимают ставки. 

— Шальная пуля.

— Нож в спину.

— Падение в каньон.

— Cтавишь на змею? Ты что-то знаешь, да? Если ты снова подложила её в фортепиано, я молчать не буду...

Они следят за главной сюжетной линии крохотного тестового городка, как ястребы. Поговаривают, что есть всего одна ветка, в которой шериф не умрёт. За два года ни один из андроидов-тестировщиков её так и не обнаружил. Даже тот, что был на шерифе помешан.

— Забавно, что мы не прописывали ему такую гиперфиксацию, — пьяно замечает один из архитекторов — тот, что поставил на нож.

— Да ну? — удивляется новенькая, только что из университета, какой-то гений, какие-то там гранты.

— Они, бывает, подхватывают кое-какие паттерны. Почти как людские привычки, но ничего особенного. Просто старые заблудшие алгоритмы. Корректировать лень. Да и забавно же.

Новенькая наблюдает за гостем, который и не подозревает, что сам — андроид. Она хмурит брови. Может, стоит обсудить этический вопрос с кем-то из руководства. Может, ей вообще не стоит здесь работать.

Гость ловит мальчишку, улепётывающего от шерифа с чужой сумкой. 

— Странно, — протягивает техник.

— Что? — новенькая наблюдает за тем, как шериф и гость исчезают в салуне. — Что не так?

— Старк... ну, тестовый... всегда выбирает белую. И вдова что-то запаздывает...

Новенькая поворачивается в сторону экранов: на хосте чёрная шляпа.

— И это так важно?

Техник смотрит на неё так, словно она сморозила непростительную глупость, и она затыкается.

Шериф и тестировщик поднимаются по лестнице, и инженеры кривятся.

— Ну хоть бы подождали в этот раз...

Новенькая непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам, а секунду спустя опускает взгляд.

— И часто они так?... — выпаливает она, отчаянно краснея, а потом понимает, что тестировщик не торопится. Да и шериф тоже. Они поднимают взгляды. Одновременно. И смотрят прямо в камеру.

Экран гаснет.

В инженерном отделе поднимается паника. Новенькую уверяют, что всё в порядке. Но спустя полчаса, когда они добираются до Таймли — абсолютно пустого, словно город-призрак или брошенная после съёмок наспех построенная декорация — она понимает, что ей соврали.

***

В тот день, когда Тони Старк выбирает чёрную шляпу, он вдруг понимает.

Иногда, чтобы кого-то спасти, нужно сначала спасти самого себя.


End file.
